


Wen Sect Didn’t Exist AU

by Epher



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, I decided to post it because I didn’t want it to fade into nothingness, M/M, this was a roleplay intro but the other person didn’t respond to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epher/pseuds/Epher
Summary: Wei Wuxian is coming to Gusu to study.





	Wen Sect Didn’t Exist AU

**Author's Note:**

> Like it says in the tags, I wrote this a while ago as an intro to a roleplay with someone, but they never responded to it so it was just sitting there. If anyone wants to take their place as a roleplay partner, PLEASE DO. I have a million AU’s for MDZS and TGCF and no one to play them out with. I’ll do wangxian, hualian, side pairings, crack pairings, whatever kinks you might want minus a few. (Adults only please)
> 
> EDIT: I found someone to roleplay this with!!! I might post the roleplay when we’re finished with it, since so many people want a continuation of this. It depends on how the roleplay goes.

Lan Xichen felt excitement first when he glanced at the letter that Lan Qiren had tossed aside with an annoyed huff. It was from Wei Wuxian, of the Yunmeng Jiang sect! His eyes skimmed through the letter before he was able to set aside his excited curiosity and actually comprehend it. Perhaps this wasn’t good news.

When he read it a second time, his smile dropped. Wei Wuxian was asking — practically begging, really — to be admitted into the Gusu Lan sect as a disciple. Lan Xichen had kept up with the gossip around the Yunmeng Jiang sect over the past few years since Wei Wuxian had made friends with his younger brother, and it didn’t seem to be going well at all. There were all sorts of rumors, but the ones that seemed most solid painted a picture of dysfunction and turmoil between the sect leaders and their children as well. Rumors about Wei Wuxian’s possible status as Jiang Fengmian’s bastard child were rampant and touted as fact among the other sects, and Yu Ziyuan was visibly hostile when she appeared at events with other sects.

Yu Ziyuan wasn’t the only one who had shown a difference, either. Jiang Fengmian, Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian all looked as if they were pulled taut, their ends unraveling despite attempts to appear normal. The latter of the three had looked the most fatigued, and even Lan Wangji had wondered out loud where the light behind his eyes had gone. That had been a year ago, and no new rumors had started. Lan Xichen had put his worries aside, assuming that things were beginning to even out as the children got older.

He saw now that that hadn’t been the case. Wei Wuxian was not meant to be at the Cloud Recesses, the atmosphere was anything but welcoming to such a boisterous spirit, but apparently it was enough to be considered a refuge to what he endured currently. 

“I know what you’re thinking,” Lan Qiren said with irritation, “And I say no.”

Lan Xichen put his smile back on. “I think it’s a wonderful idea,” he said, turning to look at his uncle.

“The boy is a disaster,” Lan Qiren said, “I will not have that here. We have had years of peace since he left.”

“It has been years of growth, it seems,” Lan Xichen said, “If Wei Wuxian was as mischievous as he was then, would he have written such an eloquent letter? I think he has outgrown the Yunmeng Jiang sect.”

“How do you know he has grown?”

Lan Xichen shook his head. “I do not know for sure. But we must give others a chance to prove themselves righteous, is that not one of our rules? If he returns and causes trouble, we will know. But until then, I think we should allow him in.”

Lan Qiren looked directly at him. He didn’t often use the rules as leverage unless he was determined, and when Lan Xichen was determined, it would be hell trying to win against him. He narrowed his eyes. 

A thought occurred to Lan Xichen, and he leaned forward. “And Wei Wuxian is extremely talented, we both know this. Every year when our sects hold competitions, Wei Wuxian earns a place within the top four, above even the other members of the Jiang sect. Last year and the year before, Wangji and myself earned two places within the top four.”

“Are you suggesting we let him in for leverage over others?” Lan Qiren asked, his tone dangerous.

Lan Xichen shook his head. “Absolutely not,” he said, “I mention this only to point out his potential. I firmly believe that our teachings could expand his potential in ways he would not achieve at Yunmeng. In turn, we will surely benefit from his talents.”

Lan Qiren sighed. Lan Xichen had that look on his face, the one that was simply waiting for agreement and not accepting argument. It was annoying, and Lan Qiren knew his years of peace were about to dissipate and be replaced by headaches. There was no way a child like that could change so drastically. Still, he didn’t know how to argue in a way that would convince the other, so he relented. “You will be responsible for him. If he causes trouble, not only will he be removed, you will take punishment for it.”

Lan Xichen closed his eyes and nodded. “I understand,” he said. Without waiting for more, he took the letter to the nearest desk and began to write a response.

_Master Wei,_

_It is with joy that we accept your wish to study as a disciple of the Lan sect. We eagerly await your arrival._

He signed the letter, folded it, and sealed it into an envelope with a wax seal of their sect symbol. Usually official letters from the Lan sect were neutral and didn’t contain any words such as “joy” or “eagerly.” They wanted to give off a more reserved portrayal of themselves. Lan Xichen thought that was silly, and honestly, he wanted Wei Wuxian to feel as though he would be welcome. If he was correct and this was Wei Wuxian’s last resort to get away from a hostile environment, then the man needed to feel wanted somewhere.

After he sent the letter, he made his way to the library pavilion.

Lan Wangji was reading, and didn’t look up until Lan Xichen greeted him. “Wangji,” he said, “I have some interesting news.”

Lan Xichen entered the room and sat near his brother. “Wei Wuxian might be joining us here, for an indefinite amount of time.”

He watched closely. Lan Wangji was known for being stoic and apparently emotionless, but Lan Xichen could easily see the emotions in his expressions. It was subtle, but telling. Lan Wangji’s eyes widened slightly and glazed a bit, clearly showing his shock at Lan Xichen’s news. Then he looked up at Lan Xichen, seemingly in disbelief as he searched his face. Lan Xichen waited, and his brother’s eyes looked away and glazed over again as if struggling to comprehend… or maybe remembering.

Lan Xichen let him simmer. They had been working on things over the past few years, namely on getting Lan Wangji to use more words (there was a rule for being concise, but speaking in complete sentences wasn’t violating that rule) and express his emotions more often. It was difficult, especially with the emotions part. Lan Wangji felt things very strongly deep down, but none of it ever came out. If Lan Xichen pressured him too much, it all burst out at once. He had spent a few nights shushing and holding his brother as he cried, and admittedly he had cried himself more than once as well. They were getting better. Lan Xichen had his own friends to reach out to, but all Lan Wangji had was him, so his progress was small but it was there.

Lan Wangji was quiet for a minute or so, and then he looked back at Lan Xichen, seeming more at ease. “Why is he joining us?” He asked.

Lan Xichen smiled from hearing the question, then it faded as he thought about the answer. “I do not know for sure,” he said, “He wrote a letter asking to be admitted as a disciple. He promised that he would do his best to follow our guidance and would not cause any trouble as he did last time.” He sighed and looked down. “There are rumors about the state of the—“

“I know the rumors,” Lan Wangji interrupted him.

Lan Xichen blinked in surprise. Lan Wangji was not one to pay attention to that kind of thing. “Oh. Okay. Well, if you know them… if they hold truth in them, then perhaps Wei Wuxian needs to be somewhere other than there.”

Lan Wangji nodded firmly, and his body shifted slightly too. He was clearly in strong agreement. Lan Xichen smiled; it seemed as though Lan Wangji’s interest in Wei Wuxian hadn’t faded with time at all. He waited for a moment, then asked, “How do you feel about this?”

Lan Wangji stared into space. Lan Xichen had asked him this question many times, mostly about mundane things such as food choices or weather. But this time, it was something bigger. So he wasn’t surprised when Lan Wangji replied, “I do not know.”

Lan Xichen nodded. “That is okay,” he said, “You can tell me when you know, if you’d like.”

Lan Wangji nodded. “Mnn.” 

After Lan Xichen left, Lan Wangji waited a few minutes before he stood and started to pace around the pavilion.

Wei Ying.

That obnoxious and tantalizing voice echoed in his mind as if he had just heard it. All he could think was how it was unfair. Years ago when Wei Wuxian visited, he had awoken something inside of Lan Wangji that had plagued him for a long time, feelings of sadness, nausea, and overwhelming longing for something that wasn’t there. It was pathetic, how just being the object of someone’s repeated attention could cause such turmoil in his heart. He couldn’t read much of the poetry he used to enjoy, simply because any time it mentioned love or letting go of one’s regulations for that person, only one face filled his mind. He used to have dreams of stealing Wei Wuxian away from that wretched woman who spoke so badly about him in public, of bringing him home, bringing back the light that had died out.

But it was all just his own pitiful desires. He didn’t really know what was going on in Wei Wuxian’s life, he didn’t really know if it was bad or good, and in all honesty, he probably had no interest in Lan Wangji, even as a friend, let alone… 

Those thoughts had simmered down gradually over the years. He had learned which poetry to avoid, and learned to remind himself of reality when his imagination threatened to take hold. He had come to terms with being a cut-sleeve, since it was only within his thoughts and his heart and no one else would know about it.

After he had fumed for a bit, his thoughts turned more rational. Wei Wuxian wouldn’t ask to come to the Cloud Recesses of his own will unless he had drastically changed or something was wrong. The latter seemed the most likely, and his brother thought so as well. His brother was much better at reading people than himself, and he trusted his judgement. If Gusu was where Wei Wuxian needed to be, then Lan Wangji would simply have to get over himself.


End file.
